dc_fandom_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Batman Vol 3 1
| Quotation = Batman. it is an honor and a pleasure. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Gotham. She is Gotham Girl. This is our city. We are here to save it. | Speaker = Gotham | StoryTitle1 = I Am Gotham, Part One | Synopsis1 = High into the sky, an airliner begins its final descent into Gotham. On the ground, Batman and Commissioner Gordon talk about Kobra’s recent theft of three military missiles. Two were recovered by the GCPD, but the third one has been fired on the airliner and causes it to plummet towards the ground. With Duke’s help, Batman tracks the plane’s fall in the Batmobile. Alfred informs Batman the Justice League is unavailable, but Batman is not concerned. Gotham is his city and he will save it. Using the Batmobile’s ejector seat, Batman reaches the falling plane and hangs onto one of its wings. At the same time, Gordon attempts to evacuate the majorly populated areas. The estimated crash site will be the Kane Plaza. Batman’s plan is to stabilize the plane enough to land it in the water. He attaches thrusters into the plane’s wings, effectively turning the airliner into the new Batplane. To steer the plane and save the passengers, Batman must remain on top of the plane at all times, which means he will take the full force of the collision and get killed. Solemnly, Alfred promises to pass his regrets to his allies and Batman asks him if his mom and dad would be proud of him. Alfred sadly assures him they are, and this is a good death for a hero like him. Suddenly, against all odds, the plane slows down and lands gently on Gotham’s harbor. It has been saved by two figures resembling Superman and Supergirl. They are Gotham and Gotham Girl, and much like Batman, they are here to save their city. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * * * Dick Grayson * Green Lantern * Joker * Kobra Cult * Penguin * Riddler * Superman (Pre-Flashpoint) Locations: * ** ** ** Finger Tower ** Kane Plaze ** Robinson Bridge Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Alfred congratulates Batman on turning a 747 into the Batplane. Since a 747 has four engines, the jetliner featured in this story could not have been a 747. Variant Cover Gallery Batman Vol 3 1 Adams Variant.jpg|Neal Adams DCBS Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Adams Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Neal Adams DCBS Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Albuquerque Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Rafael Albuquerque Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Benes Variant.jpg|Ed Benes Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Benes Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Ed Benes Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Bermejo Variant.jpg|Lee Bermejo Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Bermejo Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Lee Bermejo Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Cinar Variant.jpg|Yildiray Cinar Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Daniel Variant.jpg|Tony S. Daniel Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Daniel Ink Variant.jpg|Tony S. Daniel Inks Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Dell'Otto Variant.jpg|Gabriele Dell'Otto Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Dell'Otto B&W Variant.jpg|Gabriele Dell'Otto Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Dell'Otto Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Gabriele Dell'Otto Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Dodson Variant.jpg|Terry Dodson Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Dodson Inks Variant.jpg|Terry Dodson Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Dodson Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Terry Dodson Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Grampá Variant.jpg|Rafael Grampá Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Grampá Inks Variant.jpg|Rafael Grampá Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Grampá Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Rafael Grampá Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Harris Variant.jpg|Tony Harris Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Harris Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Tony Harris Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Harris Inks Variant.jpg|Tony Harris Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Harris Textless Inks Variant.jpg|Textless Tony Harris Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Jae Lee Variant.jpg|Jae Lee Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Jae Lee B&W Variant.jpg|Jae Lee Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Kirkham Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Tyler Kirkham Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Kitson Variant.jpg|Barry Kitson Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Lau Variant.jpg|Artgerm Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Lau Sketch Variant.png|Artgerm Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Lau Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Artgerm Variant Batman Vol 3 1 March Variant.jpg|Guillem March Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Tan Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Philip Tan Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Turner Variant.jpg|Michael Turner Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Turner Sketch Variant.jpg|Michael Turner Sketch Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Williams Variant.jpg|Scott Williams Variant Batman Vol 3 1 Williams Textless Variant.jpg|Textless Scott Williams Variant | Recommended = | Links = }}